Glenn Sanders
Glenn Sanders is the newscaster who appears in broadcasts throughout Heavy Rain. If Ethan Mars turns the TV on before opening the shoebox in "The Motel," he is seen reporting on Shaun Mars' disappearance. He can also be heard during "First Encounter" and "Fugitive," reporting briefly on the progress of the Origami Killer case on the TVs in the motel where Madison Paige and Ethan are staying. His report in the ending differs with the results in game. Chapter Appearances * The Motel * First Encounter * Fugitive * Epilogue - News Report Trivia * It is possible that Glenn is related to fellow news reporter Britney Sanders, who shares his surname. They may even be married, though only Glenn wears a ring. * In one of the "hidden" news report scenes that are seen in other chapters in the game, Glenn refers to himself as "Michael Neddy."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-puV8baq9o&t=110s This is probably due to the developers using the same background template for all of the news reports in the game, so all the reporters that are intended to be different people still look the same, and they are still named as Glenn Sanders on the ticker at the bottom of the screen. * In a removed chapter where Ethan takes Shaun to school, Glenn can be heard reporting on a small TV in the kitchen of Ethan's house. Quotes * (If Ethan turns the TV on in "The Motel.") "According to our sources, a child disappeared from the Stanton district yesterday evening. He was last seen playing in the park with his father. Full details are unknown, but following the disappearance of Jeremy Bowles, there is suspicion that this again may be the work of the Origami Killer. If confirmed, it will bring the number of victims to nine." * (If Shaun is saved.) "There was general relief this morning when the police announced that they had found Shaun Mars alive, more than four days after his disappearance. Mars had been imprisoned in a well by the man known as the Origami Killer." * (If Shaun is saved by Norman or Madison, who is then killed.) "There was general relief this morning when the police announced that they had found Shaun Mars alive, more than four days after his disappearance. Mars was found wandering in the old docks neighborhood, exhausted and disorientated. It is believed that he had managed to escape from the Origami Killer who had kidnapped him. The investigation is currently on hold while child-care specialists wait to interview the boy in hopes that he can provide some new information on the Origami Killer." * (If Shaun dies.) "The Origami Killer has taken a ninth victim. The body of Shaun Mars was discovered this morning on a wasteland north of the city. The officer in charge of the investigation - Captain Leighton Perry - has resigned this morning." * (If Ethan arrives at the warehouse and saves Shaun.) "The successful resolution of this case was made possible only by the bravery of Ethan Mars, who the police believed at one point to be the killer. It is no doubt due to his great courage and tenacity that he succeeded in foiling the plans of the Origami Killer. The police commissioner presented him with an official apology today." * (If Ethan arrives at the warehouse and is killed while Norman survives.) "We're just getting news that the investigation into the Origami Killer has had a tragic outcome. Ethan Mars, father of the kidnapped boy has been shot and killed in a police operation. Circumstances surrounding this tragedy have not yet been made public, but it is understood that Captain Leighton Perry and Lieutenant Carter Blake have both been suspended pending a full police investigation." * (If all three arrive at the warehouse and Ethan and Norman are killed.) "We're just getting news that the investigation into the Origami Killer has had a tragic outcome. Ethan Mars, father of the kidnapped boy has been shot and killed in a police operation. Circumstances surrounding this tragedy have not yet been made public. Also in related news, we learned of the death of Norman Jayden, an FBI profiler who was also present at the scene. The police have refused to make any further comments for now." * (If Norman arrives at the warehouse and saves Shaun.) "The successful resolution of this case was made possible only by the bravery and tenacity of Norman Jayden, an FBI profiler brought in to help local police. State of the art technology and his own investigator's flair allowed him to track down the killer." * (If Norman is killed by the Origami Killer.) "Unfortunately, the investigation has cost the life of Norman Jayden, the FBI profiler working on the case. Jayden was killed while trying to arrest the Origami Killer in circumstances that remain unclear." * (If Madison arrives at the warehouse and saves Shaun.) "And news of a happy ending tonight as police commended the courage and tenacity of Madison Paige, a reporter covering the Origami Killer story. Miss Paige was a critical factor in the successful resolution of this case." * (If Madison is killed by the Origami Killer.) "In a related tragedy, it was learned that the investigation has cost the life of Madison Paige, a young reporter covering the Origami Killer story." * (If Ethan gets arrested and Shaun dies.) "Our main headline today: It is reported that Ethan Mars, the Origami Killer, has been arrested. Police psychologists are currently evaluating the mental state of the accused and he is believed to have a serious psychiatric condition." * (If Scott's identity is not revealed.) "Police are still at a loss as to the identity of the so-called Origami Killer, who currently remains at large." * (If Scott's identity is known.) "Our main headline today: It is reported that the police have identified the man thought to be the Origami Killer. Scott Shelby, 48, is a former police lieutenant who claimed to be a private eye hired by the families of the killer's victims." * (If Scott is killed.) "Shelby was killed during a massive police operation, but further details have not yet been released to the public." * (If Scott's identity is revealed and he survives.) "Despite a city-wide manhunt, Shelby has not yet been apprehended. Police are now mounting a nationwide operation in an effort to arrest him." Videos References de:Glenn Sanders Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Characters